Kacy
by Snukey
Summary: Chapter 6 now up!, Kacy is an ordinary girl, when her mother dies she finds her father who takes her in, where she meets new friends and is intrdouced to the world of wrestling.. the story continues... please review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Just like to say I don't own any of the characters in this story apart from Kacy.

This is my first story so if you could please review it to tell me how I'm doing. Thanx.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kacy's POV

'Kacy get a move on were gonna be late!' 

That was Jay we've been best mates ever since, well ever since I found my dad. I was sixteen at the time my mom had just died, in her will she left me a note telling me the truth. 

My mom and dad had been young and in love, but it hadn't turned out and my mom left, then a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant with me! She didn't want to cause any upset to my dad's family so she brought me up on her own. She had always intended to tell me the truth but didn't want me to hate her, she knew she was going to die - she had been diagnosed with cancer – it was untreatable and so she left the truth for me in her will……

So one day I just turned up at this huge house in Houston and hoped for the best, six years later and everything is great I think of Sara as like a big sister I suppose I go to her for advice on loads of stuff especially clothes she has an ace wardrobe! I don' see much of my step brothers their mom Jody has them most of the time but their ace too!

OK on to Jay, I met him for the first time on my 17th birthday and my dad had taken me to watch Smackdown as a surprise. I remember sat on the front row watching him get his ass kicked by X-Pac and Road Dogg. Afterwards my dad took my backstage so all his friends could meet me, I got on especially well with Jay Reso and Jeff Hardy. 

Now back to the present I was going on the road with my dad I'd quit my job as a stupid underpaid waitress to be a wrestler I had yet to discuss the details with Vince but all was looking good, except I couldn't find my diary it was the one thing I needed everywhere I went.

'Ah-ha! Found it!' I yelled down to Jay,

'OK girl now get your ass down here already!'

I leapt down the stairs and straight into Jay nearly knocking him over,

'Whoa calm it girl or we might not make it to the arena,'

I looked up into his eyes they was something about them today something I couldn't quite put my finger on, Jay looked away breaking the contact, so I followed his gaze outside onto the drive,

'Daddy!' I squealed leaping into his arms, 'I'm so excited I can't believe its really happening!'

'Well believe it honey, you deserve it,' said my dad kissing me on the cheek releasing me from his huge arms.

'Lets get going doll before the plane leaves without us!'


	2. Home Sweet Home

On the plane

Jay's POV

God she looks beautiful, He looked down at her sleeping form, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Mark was sat next to Kacy snoring softly. Every inch of her is perfect her red silky hair in soft layers framing her face perfectly.

'Hey what's up man?'

Jay snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the friendly face with green hair,

'Hey Jeff nothing ups man just thinking ya know?'

'Yeh I know, why don't you just tell her?'

'What are you on about Hardy?'

'You know what I'm on about - Kacy!'

'Whatever Jeff,'

Jeff looked at him, sighed and sat back in his seat there was no use trying to argue with Jay if he didn't want to talk, then he wouldn't he was so stubborn sometimes.

Looking over at Jeff he knew that he meant well, it wasn't that he was trying to be mean, he really wasn't and the situation was just a bit complicated, he was sure Kacy saw him as a friend and no more, and God only knows what her dad thought of him, sure he was friendly with him but with Mark you never knew what he was thinking....

Mark's POV

Mark looked around he had just caught the end of the conversation something about Kacy, he looked over at his baby girl.. well she wasn't exactly his baby anymore, he knew she still hurt Kacy and her mom had been close he had given her all the love and protection she needed but she needed something more, someone to love her, someone who wasn't her daddy.

Looking over at Jay he saw that love, whether Kacy knew it or not someone did love her in the way she wanted. Mark was never one to interfere and it was up to them to get it together but what he could do was give Jay his blessing....

Kacy's POV

'Hey Kace, wake up hun we're here,'

'What's up? Where am I?'

I looked up at Jay and Jeff they both had huge smirks on their face,

'Ok bitches just what the hell are you laughing at?' I demanded.

'You guys come on, what's so funny?'

'Err honey?'

'Yes?' I replied turning sharply on my dad.

'I think Jeff's been having a little fun with you!' he got out as a smirk began to form on his face,

I quickly whipped a compact mirror out of my back pocket,

'Jeff you jerk!' I yelled launching myself at him

'Hey help you guys'

'Naha you're on your own buddy,' Jay said patting him on the back and walking down the aisle,

'Yeh sorry Jeff, but you deserve this one!' my dad told him ruffling my hair.

'Kace please! I'm – so – sorry,' he got out in between laughing,

'You better get this off my face n quick' I said finally releasing him,

He grabbed a tissue and went to spit on it, 'Oh no you don't! Get some water that's gross!'

After about five minutes of scrubbing he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the plane, the drive to our hotel was quiet, Jeff was writing in his journal, Jay was looking out the window lost in his thoughts, then there was me quietly humming to the radio as my dad concentrated on his driving, grumbling about riding in a cage or something.

When we finally got to the hotel we split up, my dad went to find Glen, Jeff went to find Matt and Shannon, and me and Jay went to find our room.

'Ah home sweet home!' Jay sighed and flopped down on the bed,

'Jay,' I giggled 'How can you call a hotel home?'

'Its just what I'm use to, I guess,'

'Jay that is soo sad!, I guess this bed is mine then?' I commented sitting on the edge.

'You got it!' he said leaping onto it,

'Hey! get on your own,' I said pushing him onto the floor,

Jay reached up and grabbed hold of my arms pulling me down to the floor, which started off our very own mini-wrestling match, until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me off Jay.

'Copeland, how's it going?' I said turning to give him hug.

'Not too bad, I see your improving,'

'Yep all the time ain't that right Jay?' I turned and found him still laid out on the floor.

'Hey kids, ready for dinner?' asked my dad popping his head round the door which Adam had left wide open.


	3. Welcome dinner

Later that night

'Hey Kace so what does it feel like to be officially part of our family?' asked Rob who was sitting opposite Kacy in the restaurant they'd all decided to go to so they could welcome Kacy to the WWE.

'Yeh' said Trish. 'I know I was nervous when I joined up,'

'I know but I already know you guys, the part I'm dreading is performing for the fans I mean what if I screw up?'

'That sounds about right!' remarked Jeff getting a kick under the table for his troubles. 'Ow!'

'Oh stop been such a baby, I've done worse!' Everyone laughed at that one.

'Yeh Jeff I've lost count of how many times she's kicked your ass! You too Jay' commented Glen.

'Hey don't bring me into this I've ain't done shit!' said Jay defensively.

'Jay, you up for a night out?' said Kacy changing the subject saving him from being the butt of their jokes all night. 

Jay looked up at Kacy he wasn't sure he wanted to go, seeing her dance with other men made him so jealous but one look at her and he couldn't say no.

'Sure Kace who else is going?'

'Anyone?' said Kacy looking around.

'Oooh me!' said Jeff excitedly,

'Anyone else?' asked Kacy completely ignoring Jeff, 

'Yeh sure, I'll go,' said Trish, most of the younger ones agreed too. 

'Ok that's settled then you, me, Trish, Aimes, Matt, Adam, Rob, Chris, John, Scottie, Steph, Randy, Shane, Shannon anyone else?'

'Me hey Kace come on,'

'Ok, ok just dishing out a little payback!'

'Payback for what? Kace what did he do this time?' asked Rob letting a little smirk form on his face remembering all the tricks he played in the past.

'Oh he got a little artistic on her face!'

'Yeh and then he tried to give me a spit wash!,'

'Ewe Jeff!' Chorused Trish and Amy.

'What?' said Jeff defensively.

'Bro even I gotta say that's nasty,' said Matt.

'Hey you're meant to be on my side!'

'Anyways guys are we going yet?'

She got a few grunts in reply deciding they meant yes she turned to go.

'Honey be careful watch your drink won't you?'

'Yes daddy I will,' I replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before linking with Steph and Trish and walking out the restaurant with everyone else in tow.


	4. Partaay!

In the club

'This club is so cool Kace how you find it?' asked Trish excitedly

'Oh I know the club owner Max,' I replied waving over at Max,

'Wow he is hot!'

'You want me to introduce you?'

'Oooh please!'

Jay was watching as Kacy and Trish walked up to a good looking guy. 

'I wonder who that guy is,' said Jay to nobody in particular.

'I heard her say they go well back, from before her mom died as far as I know,' replied Jeff who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

'Oh,' said Jay standing as Kacy made her way towards them.

'Trish and Max make a pretty neat couple don't ya think?'

Jay let out a sigh of relief, Kacy wasn't into that guy.

'Hey Kace you wanna dance?'

'Yeh sure Jay,'

As they made their way to the dance floor a slow song began, Jay looked at Kacy to see what she was thinking, Kacy turned to him with a smile and pulled him close resting her head on his bare shoulder.

Kacy breathed in Jay's scent deeply, she had always loved the way he smelt, looking up at Jay she saw he was looking at her,

'Having a good time?'

'Yes I am, I'm having a great time thanks,'

A look of confusion flickered across his features for a second then it was gone.

Holding him close Kacy felt safe and loved, after the song ended Kacy pulled away reluctantly,

'Thanks for the dance,' whispered Kacy kissing him on the cheek before walking over to the bar.

'You two were looking pretty cosy out there, huh Kace!' commented Trish nudging her slightly.

'Yeh, and what about you and Max!' said Kacy nudging back.

'He is great he is not only gorgeous and successful but smart too!'

Kacy laughed, 'Yeh he always was a catch!'

'What I wanna know is why you and Jay over there ain't together yet?'

Kacy looked over at where Jay was dancing next to Rob and John,

'Come off it Trish, Jay would never look at me in that way when there are girls like that to choose from,' Said Kacy pointing over to the throng of scantily clad women dancing close to him.

'You have no idea' said Trish before walking away.

A few hours later

'Come on Kace go save him,' said Jeff breathless from dancing,

'What do ya mean? Jay's having a great time with all them,' replied Kacy the jealousy evident in her voice.

'No he ain't Kace he asked me to get you,'

'Oh, then I guess I better get out there and strut my stuff!' laughed Kacy making her way to Jay through the crowd.

'Excuse me ladies, come on baby,' said Kacy seductively, 'You're coming with me,'

'Thank you so much! How come you didn't come sooner,'

'How was I supposed to know you weren't enjoying that?'

'Err what about all the signals I've been giving you all night saying HELP ME!'

'Ok, ok I get the picture stop been all overdramatic trying to make me feel guilty,'

'Hey guys, I see you've found each other at last, now not wanting to be a party pooper or anything but are we going yet its nearly four in the morning and I'm pretty beat,' said Chris.

'Yeh me too,' added Amy

'Yeh I think we should get going, Matt go round everyone up whilst I get my jacket, I'll meet you all at the door,'

Jay watched as Kacy made her way to the bar , but before she got there he saw a guy reach out and grab her roughly by the arm.

Kacy's POV

'Leaving so soon little lady?' slurry a creepy looking guy

Turning sharply I came face to face with huge man he was about 6ft and had a big build, I struggled trying to escape from his grasp, I tried shouting out but no one could hear me above the music. Then he started to pull me through the crowd I looked and saw he was heading for the side door, I whimpered in terror knowing that if he got me through that door no one could save me.

All of a sudden the man released me from his hard grasp and fell to the ground, I looked up and there was Jay,

'You ok? He asked holding me gently

'Yes thanks to you,' I replied crying softly in his arms

'Come let's get you back to the hotel,' he said guiding me through the crowd stopping on the way to get my jacket.

 'Is she ok?' Asked Max reaching down to get my jacket from under the bar

'She will be this guy tried to drag her out the back god knows what would have happened. She's just a little shaken.'

Max nodded handing over my coat, 'I'll call you soon hun,'

When we reached the rest of the group, they all looked at Jay he shook his head signalling them not to ask.

At the hotel I got changed whilst Jay did the same in the bathroom, afterwards I climbed into bed as did Jay. I then got up and slipped quietly into Jay's arms. He looked down at me and smiled, I felt safe in his arms, shortly after we fell asleep.


	5. Surprise!

A/N: I know I owe you all a massive apology, but I have had no inspiration at all, I finally sat down and read the story until I got some, so here it is hope you enjoy, please read and review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Morning After

Kacy's POV

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I rolled over and flipped open my phone 'DOWNSTAIRS NOW!',

I climbed out of bed quickly and quietly shoving on the clothes I'd wore the night before.

'This is not good,' I muttered to myself making my way to the door, as I opened it I came face to face with Jeff.

'You ok?' he asked quietly,

'You know me I'll live to fight another day,'

'Kace this is no time for kidding around you could have really been hurt,' he said touching my arm softly where there was a dark purple bruise.

'I know,' I said pulling my arm away, 'but I just want to forget it ok?'

'Ok hun if that's what you want,' he said pulling me into a hug, I let out a sob and Jeff held onto me whilst I cried.

I pulled away reluctantly wiping my tears away, 'I gotta go my dad wants to see me',

'You want me to come with?'

'Please'.

Mark's POV

I stood up as I saw Kacy and Jeff heading towards me through the lobby, I could see Kace had been crying so I just took her into my arms and held her.

'I'm so sorry daddy,' she sobbed,

'Sssh baby it ain't your fault, it happens all the time don't blame yourself,'

Later at the arena

Kacy's POV

'Well here's your storyline for tonight, I think all there is left to say is good luck and I'm sure you'll be fine, you've got the review date?'

I looked up and nodded, Vince was a lot nicer than I had imagined,

'Thanks Mr McMahon, I just hope I live up to your expectations,'

'I'm sure you will Kacy, and its Vince, I'll see you around,' said Vince as I walked out of the door.

As soon as I got round the corner I started jumping up and down and squealing like a nutcase,

'Hey! Keep it down out here, I'm trying to sleep, oh its you,'

I turned slowly knowing who it was,

'Shane, don't be like that, please we need to...' but that's as far as I got he had shut the door in my face. I turned and headed to the only person who understood this.

'Kace, babe what's up? I thought you'd just got your storyline is it really that bad?'

'No, no to be honest I haven't looked at it yet,'

'So?'

'I've just seen him, he hates me Jeff after all this time,' with that I burst into tears.

'God, Kace I don't know what to say I didn't know you still felt this deeply for him,'

'I love him Jeff, I really do, I don't know why I was so stupid.'

'We all do stupid things at some point in our lives,' I looked up at him tears flowing down my face.

'You never said anything, we all just assumed you were ok with it all,'

'I never was Jeff and I haven't been since that day,' and with that I collapsed in his arms and cried so hard I could barely breathe.

'Hush babe, it'll be ok in the end,' murmured Jeff cradling me in his arms wishing there was something more he could do.

Later that night

Kacy's POV

I'd spent the whole day with Jeff and now he was dragging me to my hotel room to get me ready for a party.

'Jeffy I don't think I want to go,' I moaned

Jeff turned around and looked me straight in the eye,

'Course you do hun, when something like what happened to you happens its best to just get straight back out there otherwise it'll take over your life an you'll always be scared.'

I looked away breaking away from his intense gaze.

'Is that a yes?' enquired Jeff moving my face gently looking back into my eyes.

'Ye, I guess your right,'

'You know I'm right now come on!', said Jeff kissing my cheek and pulling me down the hall.

Two hours later and we were ready to go.

'So Jeffy where is it we're going exactly?'

'You'll see,' said Jeff as he slipped the chauffer a piece of paper.

We soon pulled up to a huge hotel; you could hear the music pouring out from inside the huge room, when we got inside the room was full of all the WWE superstars and employees. Many had brought their families; I looked around and saw my dad sat with Sara.

'How come I didn't know about this?' I asked Jeff

'To be honest hun I'd forgotten all about it too and I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you after what happened.'

'Thanks babe,' I said giving him a hug.

'I've got another surprise for you,' said Jeff turning me around I came face to face with Shane.

'Dance?' asked Shane gently guiding me to the dance floor where a slow song was just beginning.

'I thought you hated me?' I asked gazing into his deep brown eyes,

'No I was just angry but let's not talk about that right now,' he said kissing me gently on the top of my head.

As the night went on it got blurrier and blurrier, a lot of us were pretty drunk, including Shane and me. I saw Jay and started stumbling towards him laughing as I fell forward into his arms.

'Hi Jay, Jay, how ya doing?' I asked, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

'You know me,' he said shrugging as some girl came up from behind him and threw herself onto him.

I backed away to leave them to it and bumped straight into Shane who was wiggling a room key in front of me.

'Come on gorgeous,' he said huskily into my neck 'lets catch up,' he whispered pulling me away from the party.

The Next Morning

I slowly opened my eyes, the morning sun shining on my face. That's when I realized I had no clothes on. I turned over to see no sign of Shane at least I remembered that much. I slowly climbed out of the bed gathering my clothes up off the floor and went into the bathroom. When I came out there was still no sign of Shane that's when I saw the note propped up on a vase. As I read the note tears began to form.

So I know it was long overdue but what do ya think? Criticism is welcome and any ideas you might have, thanx


	6. Lonely

Later that day

Walking through the halls at the arena I began to wonder if I'd ever find my way to the women's locker room.

'Argh!' I screamed to nobody in particular,

'Hey, what's got you so worked up?'

I turned to see Rob 'Finally someone I recognize, I can't find the women's locker room anywhere, you gonna help me?'

'Ye, sure I ain't got nothing better to do,'

'Oh thanks!'

'Nah you know what I mean, so have you rang Max?' He asked guiding me through a maze of corridors.

'Oh shit no! He's gonna kill me,' he said whipping out my cell and pressing speed dial 5.

'Well babe here we are, I'll leave ya too it,'

I looked up and smiled pushing open the door. I did a quick sweep of the room and found it empty, sitting down on the nearest bench I listened to the ringing in my ear.

'Hello?'

'Max, hi before you say anything I'm soo sorry I totally forgot to call and..'

'Whoa hold up! It's ok you must have had a lot to think about, so you ok I mean I feel really guilty cos its like my club an all,'

'No need babe its just one of those things init no biggie,'

'Well if it makes you feel any better he won't be coming back to my club, I've made sure the bouncers know who he is and he won't be allowed in again,'

'Thanks Maxi, so what's the deal with you and Trish?'

'Well I gave her my number and she called,'

'Really what she say?'

'Well the first thing she said was actually about you,'

'About me? What about me?'

'Well that a certain wrestler might be back on the scene, come on tell me all,'

I went silent all of a sudden I just couldn't say anything.

All of a sudden there was a lot of noise and the girls all just burst through the door, including Trish.

'Kace? You still there?' asked Max on the other end,

'Ye, ye sorry look Trish has just come in I'll put you on,'

'Kace wait,' I heard him say before I handed the phone to a confused looking Trish.

I walked over to my bag and took it into the shower room with me to get ready, after about twenty minutes I heard a knock on the door.

'Kace, Jay is here for ya, you ready?' shouted Nidia

I flung open the door with a big smile,

'I take that as a yes then, good luck out there girl,' she said giving me a quick hug.

Outside I met up with Jay and we walked to the backstage area, I began psyching myself up, I heard Lillian announce me

'...and her opponent from Miami, Florida....Kacy Taylor!'

'Ok Kace, go kick some ass!'

That is exactly what I did, Vince wanted my first match to be explosive and it was, as soon as I came back through the curtains Jay grabbed me and swung me round.

'That was brilliant, Kace I don't care what anyone else says I'm your biggest fan!'

'Jay! Stop exaggerating,'

After a few more congrats, I went to find Jeff.

I eventually found him in catering

'God I should've known to look here first,'

Jeff just smiled, 'So did I do good or what!'

'Good with what?' I asked

'You and Shane, what else,'

'Well, you did do well but I haven't seen him since that night unfortunately,'

'What! Why not?' asked Jeff.

I told Jeff everything, I told him what happened well what I could remember of it! I told him about the note and how he'd said he loved me so much and he had forgiven me and how he hoped I wanted to get back with him, and how he had some things to take care of before he saw me again.

'So has he got in touch with you at all?' asked Jeff leaning over the table.

'No but I'm not worried about that I know now that what Shane says I have to believe, look what happened last time I didn't believe him,'

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, we both looked up realizing we were the only ones left and the show was over, hours had past.

'Ooh we better go get our things together before we get locked in!' I said getting up.

'Ye I'll meet you in the car park ok?' Asked Jeff heading towards his locker room.

For the next few days I had a lot of things to keep me busy photo shoots, magazine interviews, a few promos. Shane was still at the shows although I didn't see him, I watched him on the monitor. We all had a few days off and everyone was talking about what they were doing. Trish wasn't going home she was going to go meet up with Max and they were going to go on their first date, I was really excited for Trish she deserved a good man like Max. Jeff and 'The Cameron Crew' were going back home to you guessed it Cameron! Jay was going to visit his mom and I was going home with my dad.

As I had nothing better to do I had ended up babysitting. Just as I was settling down to watch a movie the phone rang,

'Argh, this better be good,' I said to myself as I answered the phone.

'Guess where I am!'

'Oh my god Shane, nice to hear from you!'

'Ok enough of the sarcasm, just guess,'

'Erm I dunno, with all 'The Cameron Crew' whilst I'm stuck up here babysitting?'

'Oh an how is your gorgeous little sister?'

'Shane! She is upstairs asleep thank god! Now quit playing games and tell me where you are,'

Just then the doorbell rang,

'Oh wait a sec let me get the door,'

As soon as I flung open the door I dropped the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So??? Please read and review, Thanx x


	7. Weird Behaviours

KACY

Chapter 6

'Shane? Oh my god what are you doing here?' I asked standing there speechless.

'I came to see you dumb ass!' he said laughing.

'You know what I meant, err come in,' I said motioning to the couch where my movie had started.

I shut the door and followed him to the couch.

Shane turned to me with a serious look in his eyes.

'Look Kace I know before last week we didn't end on good terms and I just hope we can forget about all that please?'

'I guess so; I mean I really wasn't expecting this I thought you said you couldn't be with me if I didn't trust you,'

'I know Kace but I think we both said things that we didn't mean and I just want us to forget about it cos I know I'm sorry about what I said,'

'Yeh I am too I regretted saying what I said straight away I remember wishing I could take it back.'

'Well now we can if you want to?' said Shane looking up at me hopefully.

'I'd like that,'

Shane just stood up and kissed me softly on the lips.

'I'm staying at a hotel you can call me on my cell, I'll swing by tomorrow to see you,' said Shane making his way to the door.

I stood for a minute confused by what had just happened, and then I called Jay.

'Did I wake you?' I said softly hearing how tired he sounded.

'Yeh you did but what do you care?' said Jay laughing softly.

'I care I care a lot actually!' I stated trying to sound insulted.

'Yeh yeh so what do you want?' he asked knowingly

'A bit of advice if you could,'

'Go on whats up?' he asked sounding more awake.

'Well Shane just stopped by to patch things up but then he left really quickly he seemed really casual as if what happened didn't matter.'

'Kace he was probably just trying to act cool,'

'But that isn't Shane or at least we wasn't like that before,'

'People change Kace, you think you know them but then sometimes things don't turn out the way you want look Kace I'm tired I'm gonna go I'll talk to you later bye,' and he hung up.

Whoa what is with everyone today I thought putting the phone back in the cradle and making my way up to bed.


End file.
